Momentos de amor USUK
by JT2304
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles con temática UsUK. Este fic participa en el reto especial semana OTP.
1. Leyendo UsUk

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece, la historia escrita aquí, sí. Este fic participa en el reto de la semana OTP del foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tú?.

 **LEYENDO**

UsUK

Leía atentamente aquel libro que había encontrando en la biblioteca de la casa de su ex-colonia hace apenas unos minutos antes, cuando intentaba encontrar unos papeles importantes que según el americano _deberían estar ahí... en alguna parte_ , fallando de esta forma en su misión, pero quién podía culparlo ;cuando reconoció ese libro como un antiguo ejemplar que contenía sus poemas favoritos,simplemente no pudo resistirse.

Sus ojos viajaban a través de los versos, recitando en su imaginación cada uno de ellos como lo haría un verdadero poeta para su musa. Su grado de abstracción era tal, que no logró percatarse como unos orbes azules,semejantes al cielo despejado, recorrían con afán su silueta iluminada tenue-mente por los rayos del sol que lograban atravesar el gran ventanal junto al cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentado. **América** , que ahora se encontraba recargado en la puerta,pudo apreciar perfectamente la silueta de su ex-tutor, estudió de su rostro y cada uno de sus finos rasgos. Su mirada siguió viajando por todo su cuerpo,admirando con devoción absoluta al ser que había robado su corazón, de como este mantenía su perfil elegante sosteniendo con ambas manos ese libro,logrando verse aún más hermoso a sus ojos.

-Arthur... _Arthie_ -susurró de forma lenta para no alertar de su presencia al otro individuo.

 **Inglaterra** se removió un poco bajando el libro lo suficiente para que su mirada chocara con la de su silencioso espectador. Azul y esmeralda se fusionaron en una intensa lucha de miradas. El americano se acercaba lentamente hacia su amante, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, inclinándose sobre él acercó sus labios hacia los del inglés hasta rozarles y pronunció con parsimonia un pequeño verso contenía el libro que ahora se encontraba entre ellos. Sus labios se unieron en una dulce caricia que se volvía cada vez más apasionada.

Se separaron lentamente,esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, el inglés hizo un espacio en el pequeño sillón en una muda invitación hacia su pareja que gustoso tomó asiento junto a él, abrió el libro nuevamente sujetándolo con una mano,mientras la otra se entrelazaba con la de su amado. Leyeron juntos cada uno de los poemas que contenía ese libro durante el resto de la tarde;para luego quedarse profundamente dormidos sobre el sillón,con sus manos aún entrelazadas.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Trataré de actualizar seguido, junto con este subiré el siguiente drabble, pero el resto depende un poco de los horarios de mi universidad.

Si les gusto dejen un review y si no lo hizo también. Un review no mata a nadie ¿o sí?.


	2. Mensajes de texto UsUk

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece, Hidekaz Himaruya es su creador.(al menos hasta que logre robarle sus derechos de autor)."Este fic participa en el reto especial semana OTP".(me disculpo si hay alguna falta de ortografía).

 ** _Mensajes de texto_**

UsUK

-"Hi Arthie ¿dónde estás?"

 _Mensaje enviado a las 1:20 am._

De Alfred a Arthur Kirkland.

 ** _Mensaje recibido y leído a las 1:23 am._**

-"Es en serio Alfred, estoy en mi casa,donde más estaría a esta hora?"

 _Mensaje enviado a las 1:25 am._

De Arthur Kirkland a Alfred .

 ** _Mensaje recibido y leído a las 1:26 am._**

"¡Que bien! crees que podría ir a tu casa?."

 _Mensaje enviado a las 1:27 am._

De Alfred a Arthur Kirkland.

 ** _Mensaje recibido y leído a las 1:30 am._**

¡Estás bromeando ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?! además creí que durante tu estadía en Londres te quedarías en un hotel."

 _Mensaje enviado a las 1:35 am._

De Arthur Kirkland a Alfred .

 ** _Mensaje recibido y leído a las 1:38 am._**

-"No puedo dormir aquí estoy solo, te extraño, ¿puedo ir a tu casa? _please love._ "

 _Mensaje enviado a las 1:45 am._

De Alfred a Arthur Kirkland.

 ** _Mensaje recibido y leído a las 1:50 am._**

-"Supongo que no estaría mal que te quedaras aquí, no es como si me importase,solo lo hago como cualquier buen anfitrión haría considerando que estás en mi país."

 _Mensaje enviado a las 1:55 am._

De Arthur Kirkland a Alfred .

 ** _Mensaje recibido y leído a las 1:56 am._**

-"Thanks darling voy de inmediato. I LOVE YOU!"

 _Mensaje enviado a las 1:58 am._

De Alfred a Arthur Kirkland.

 ** _Mensaje recibido y leído a las 2:00 am._**

-"Tonto I LOVE YOU TOO"

 _Mensaje enviado a las 2:05 am._

De Arthur Kirkland a Alfred .

 ** _Mensaje recibido y leído a las 2:06 am._**

.

.

.

.

.

Pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de su timbre avisándole que tenía visitas, se levantó de la cama con una pequeña sonrisa boba en los labios, siendo consciente de quien era la persona que aguardaba tras esa puerta.

Algún review?.


	3. Blanco y Negro UsUk

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece, Hidekaz Himaruya es su creador.(al menos hasta que logre robarle sus derechos de autor)."Este fic participa en el reto especial semana OTP".(me disculpo si hay alguna falta de ortografía).

La canción que tocó utilizar fue Blanco y Negro de Malú, recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen. Sin más que decir disfruten.

* * *

 _ **Blanco y Negro**_

(UsUK)

 ** _POV(ARTHUR):_**

Mis ojos observaron el exterior a través de la ventana, pude apreciar claramente la lluvia indomable fuera de mi hogar, tan parecido a ese día, _EL DÍA_ que inundó de tristeza e impotencia mi corazón. Ese día llovió igual que ahora, se respiraba la tristeza, la guerra y la sangre del lugar, y yo solo me preguntaba _¿por qué? ¿cómo llegamos a esto?_

 ** _Se que faltaron razones,_**  
 ** _Se que sobraron motivos,_**  
 ** _Contigo porque me matas,_**  
 ** _Y ahora sin tí ya no vivo…_**

 _¿qué me faltó? ¿en qué fallé?_ Yo que te lo di todo, te lo ofrecí todo.

 ** _Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro_**  
 ** _Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo_**  
 ** _Miro la vida en color y tu en blanco y negro…_**

En el fondo siempre supe que algún día te irías de mi lado e irías a buscar la libertad que merecías. Pero yo quería tenerte en una jaula, quería tenerte a mi lado, aún si tu no quisieras... Te complacía en todo para que no necesitaras nada más que a mí, pero nada de eso funcionó, solo acrecentó tu rencor hacia mí.

 _ **Dicen que el amor es suficiente,**_

 _ **pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente**_

 _ **Tu eres quien me hace llorar,**_  
 _ **pero solo tu me puedes consolar.**_

 _ **Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,**_  
 _ **A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,**_  
 _ **No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**_  
 _ **TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos…**_  
 _ **Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,**_  
 _ **Te regalo el sol siempre que **me lo pidas,** **_  
**_No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos_**  
 ** _Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,_**  
 ** _Y que no daría?_**

La guerra estalló finalmente y yo quería morir y pensar que todo era una mentira solo una cruel pesadilla como las que tenía cuando era niño. Pero no... al final te posaste frente a mí.. y me dijiste de manera casi cruel e irónica:

" **Solías ser tan grande...** "

Sentí perfectamente como mi corazón se hacía pedazos, te diste la vuelta y me dejaste en ese paraje tan desolado,mientras yo lloraba y te rogaba que no te fueras,que te quedaras a mi lado.

 ** _Me odias, me quieres, siempre contracorriente…_**  
 ** _Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente,_**  
 ** _por mas que te busco,_**  
 ** _Eres tu quien me encuentra…_**

 ** _Dicen que el amor es suficiente,_**

 ** _pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente_**  
 ** _Tu eres quien me hace llorar,_**  
 ** _pero solo tu me puedes consolar._**

 ** _Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_**  
 ** _A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,_**  
 ** _No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos_**

 ** _TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos…_**

Debería odiarte ¿verdad? pero no puedo hacerlo, porque, por más ilógico que suene me enamoré de ti, de la persona que más daños y alegrías me ha causado. La vida es tan irónica ¿no?,el destino parece querer verme sufrir, ahora te amo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo, desearía volver el tiempo atrás, poder estar de nuevo a tu lado y borrar todo el daño que hay ahora en mi alma, pero no puedo hacerlo.

 ** _Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,_**  
 ** _Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,_**  
 ** _No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos_**  
 ** _Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,_**  
 ** _Y que no daría? Si eres mi mundo_**  
 ** _si con tus manos curas mis heridas, que no daría_**  
 ** _Si solo a tu lado, puedo llorar_**  
 ** _y reír al sentir tus caricias…_**

Te fuiste y contigo te llevaste mis alegrías, mis esperanzas, mi corazón, _mi amor..._

 ** _Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_**  
 ** _A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,_**  
 ** _No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos_**  
 ** _TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos…_**

Como quisiera poder arrancar este sentimiento de mi corazón para no sufrir tanto, poder olvidarte, dejar de hacerme tanto daño al creer que tu algún día regresarás a mi lado y que pudieras amarme como yo te amo a ti... _como quisiera_.

 ** _Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,_**  
 ** _Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,_**  
 ** _No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos_**  
 ** _Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,_**  
 ** _Y que no daría?_**

* * *

Este drabble es de una escena anterior a las otras dos. Tal vez no se entienda mucho.

Si dejas un review muchas cosas buenas te sucederán, créanme XD


	4. Películas

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece,pertenece a su respectivo creador.

Mil gracias a Javany por dejarme un lindo review,un abrazo. Me alegraste el día.

* * *

 ** _Viendo una película juntos_**

(UsUk)

.

El abrazo que América le propinaba estaba prácticamente asfixiándolo,pero no podía hacer nada,después de todo el sabía perfectamente en lo que se metía cuando su ex-colonia le propuso pasar juntos el día viendo películas.

No debió haber aceptado,pero ahora era muy tarde,después de una maratón de películas clásicas el menor propuso ver una película de terror, estuvo tentado a negarse pero cuando descubrió que era una de las ediciones más populares de su país no pudo negarse.

Ahora estaba siendo abrazado( _aplastado)_ por su acompañante, que por lo que veía no tenía intención alguna de soltarlo, resignado, recargó su cabeza en la del contrario y sus manos acariciaron lentamente los mechones del otro como una forma de calmarlo.

Al sentir las suaves caricias que le daban empezó a relajarse, el fuerte agarre sobre la cintura de Inglaterra iba deshaciéndose lentamente, su rostro se elevó buscando el de su amante, al encontrarlo se concentró en esos preciosos orbes esmeraldas que lo miraban con ternura y amor. Sus labios se unieron en un beso delicado y gentil que se profundizó con los segundos hasta volverse uno apasionado y furioso.

- **Te amo Inglaterra** -mencionó América separándose de los labios ajenos lentamente.

- **Yo también te amo** -mencionó el otro con un sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas.

- **Luces muy lindo sonrojado mi Arthie** -el americano delineó el rostro de su amante con sus dedos.

- **Basta no...no soy lindo** -el anglosajón escondió su rostro en el pecho del otro que solo pudo reír ante esa adorable escena

De repente el televisor,que aún seguía emitiendo la película,emitió claramente el sonido del grito de horror de una mujer que hizo que el americano saltara del susto y gritara de forma aguda, atrayendo la atención del inglés que miraba entre sorprendido y divertido la escena.

Inglaterra no pudo soportarlo más tiempo y río a carcajadas mientras el americano hacía un berrinche para que el otro se detuviera.

Cuando las risas lentamente menguaron en intensidad,la luz del televisor se apagó y la única luz en la casa era la que se colaba a través de las cortinas,la pasión se abrió paso entre los dos seres que se encontraban cómodamente acurrucados en el sillón.

.

.

.

* * *

Alguien me deja un review?


	5. Borrachera UsUk

DISCLAIMER:Hetalia no me pertenece. _El actual fic participa en el reto especial semana OTP._

* * *

 ** _Borrachera_**

 _(UsUk)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las borracheras de Inglaterra y su capacidad para caer en estas eran épicas, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero ninguna de ellas se comparaba con la que estaba teniendo esa noche.

Arthur Kirkland, el poderoso Imperio Británico, el autonombrado caballero y además novio de la superpotencia mundial llamado Alfred , estaba trepado en una de las mesas de centro de aquella gran fiesta organizada por su novio, contoneando las caderas acorde con la música mientras todas las otras naciones se dedicaban a observarlo con asombro e incredulidad. El americano estaba en shock, su Iggy estaba bailando sensualmente con la camisa desabotonada y para alguien que no era él, eso no lo podía permitir.

Se acercó a la dichosa mesa y como todo un héroe cargo a su lindo, gruñón y sexy cejón, para sacarlo de forma rápida del lugar y llevarlo hasta su muy linda casa y hacerle de todo el reto de la noche.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente un inglés despertó totalmente confundido, sin poder recordar que fue lo que pasó la noche anterior y a su lado un estadounidense despertó sumamente animado, agradeciendo las espléndidas borracheras de su novio sin que este se enterara.

* * *

Aquí dejo la parte 5.

Reviews? :3


	6. Cocinando UsUk

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece. " _El actual fic participa en el reto especial semana OTP"._

* * *

 _ **Cocinando**_

(UsUk)

.

.

.

La vida estaba en su contra, la carne quemada en su sartén favorita era la prueba fehaciente. Era totalmente injusto, Inglaterra y él no se habían despegado de la cocina en ningún momento, pero la vida te puede jugar las peores bromas en las situaciones menos esperadas.

Porque le tuvo que pasar esto, oh pobre, pobre carne antes destinada a convertirse en algo delicioso y ahora solo es una masa negra totalmente carbonizada, era un escenario horrible ninguna hamburguesa se merecía semejante destino.

-Tranquilo América aún queda bastante masa podemos hacer más- Inglaterra intentaba tranquilizar al pobre americano.

-E-Esta bien Iggy- dijo el americano sollozando ligeramente por la enorme pérdida.

De la masa restante pudieron hacer más de diez hamburguesas; Inglaterra preparaba los panes y los rellenaba con la lechuga y los tomates que previamente había cortado en rodajas.

América se acercó para colocar las hamburguesas y poder terminarlas.

-Son increíbles, se parecen mucho a las que siempre como- América quería llorar de la alegría.

-Es verdad y estas se ven deliciosas- Inglaterra tuvo que reconocerlo se veían muy bien.

-Entonces… ¡A comer!-

-Saben muy bien- Era cierto, el paladar de Arthur se llenó de ese delicioso sabor.

-Tienes razón my Arthie, no importa lo que digan sobre tu comida-

-Bloody git, you are fucking idiot!-

-Tranquilo Iggy era una broma, yo creo que son deliciosas- El americano acercó su mano al rostro de su amado y le acarició una mejilla-…sobre todo porque las cocinamos juntos-

-I-Idiot- El inglés se sonrojó profusamente y desvió la mirada hacia su comida.

-Mi lindo Arthie- Sus labios cerraron toda distancia entre sus rostros encontrándose en un dulce beso lleno de emociones.

-Deberíamos cocinar juntos más seguido, te parece Inglaterra- aclaró América separándose ligeramente de Inglaterra recargando ligeramente sus frentes.

-Su-Supongo que eso estaría bien tonto-

\- I love you Iggy- dejó besos por todo su rostro.

-M-me too i-idiot I love you-

Terminaron su almuerzo rápidamente en medio de besos y caricias y pasaron el resto del día sumidos en la misma habitación que vio consumado su amor por primera vez.


	7. Playa UsUk

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece. " _El actual fic participa en el reto especial semana OTP"._

* * *

 _ **Playa**_

(UsUk)

.

.

.

Esto era demasiado el americano ya no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a la hermosa visión delante de él. Tal vez todo sea por culpa de la ola de calor que azotó el país y por consiguiente su casa, quizá lo que en este momento aprecian sus ojos es un espejismo causado por los ardientes rayos del sol. La visión frente a él sonreía sutilmente y se acercaba a él de forma lenta y delicada. Iggy su lindo, tierno y sexy británico estaba frente a él luciendo una camisa blanca de mangas cortas entreabierta sin nada debajo, traía puesto un corto bañador negro con una delgada línea verde a los costados que dejaba expuestas sus largas piernas, pero eso no era lo mejor de todo; su cabello estaba desorganizado dándole un toque de rebeldía y sus ojos brillaban como si de dos esmeraldas se tratasen. Oh!, eso no era un sueño, lo verificó cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de su amado. Era como beber de un manantial después de muchos días de no hacerlo, el beso se tornó apasionado en muy poco tiempo.

El calor de sus cuerpos aumentó conforme se iban acercando más el uno al otro, hasta que el malvado cejón los separó del placentero contacto.

Solo en ese momento pudo darse cuenta del vaivén incesante de las olas y el olor del mar sumado a la sensación de la arena bajo sus pies. Todo eso combinado con el tierno abrazo que le daba su Iggy hacía que la atmósfera sea mucho más agradable y mágica.

Se acercó de nueva cuenta al británico, sus brazos se deslizaron hacia su cintura y toda la distancia que quedaba entre ellos murió.

-Oye Inglaterra, esta sería la primera vez que lo haríamos en una playa, no es verdad-

-¡¿Qu-qué?!-

.

.

.

* * *

Aquí termina este lindo conjunto de drabbles espero que les haya gustado leerlos tanto como yo disfruté escribirlos.

Reviews?


End file.
